thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Locust
Name: Type-30 LE/AFP "Locust" Craft: Assembly Forges Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform Type: Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform Scale: walker Length: 5.8 x 12 meters Skill: walker operations Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 125kg Cover: full Maneuverability: 1D Move: 26; 75 km/h Altitude Range: Body Strength: 3D Shields: 4D Weapons *'Charged Plasma Cannon' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-1,125/2,250/4,500m Damage: 6D Description: “Destroy those Locusts wherever you find them, they're building killers.” — Sergeant John Forge The Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform, more commonly identified as the Locust by the UNSC, is a Covenant-made quadrupedal walking combat vehicle featured in Halo Wars. It is typically used as a "building killer". Appearance The Locust is a smaller counterpart to the Scarab walker, possessing one rotating turret which hosts a single large plasma cannon. It does not share the Scarab's spiked "feet", though it has been seen using its legs to climb over obstacles in a similar manner to its larger cousin. Its central turret looks similar to a Banshee's cockpit. It fires a straight purple-pink beam, which is a useful weapon against enemy ground and air targets. It has a very long and effective range and can hit enemy forces when even their longest-ranged units cannot strike back. The Locust also has a shield that wears down after heavy enemy fire. Once the shield is down, it stays down, until its shield regenerates. The vehicle is about as large as a Scorpion. Combat and Tactics The Locust, like the Scarab, is a mining unit that has been refitted for combat. It has the longest effective range of any Covenant ground unit. The Locust is specifically designed to take down static targets, and is only able to open fire when stationary. The Locust can be upgraded with the "Overdrive" attack as well as with the "Shield Amplifier" defensive ability. The former upgrade allows the Locust to divert energy from its shield generator to its main cannon, increasing its attack power; the latter upgrade makes the unit's shield regenerate faster. As a long-range tool known as the "building killer", the Locust is largely used to attack an enemy's defenses from a safe distance. This is a useful alternative to a direct confrontation, which would result in casualties for the attacker. A small group of Locusts can be used to assist a force of smaller warriors, like Kig-Yar, making it far easier for the group to destroy enemy buildings. Larger groups of Locusts can be used in a surprise attack against an enemy, and in such cases, the Locusts can often level the targeted base in under thirty seconds; however, the inherent vulnerability of the unit makes this a gamble. Against non-structure targets, the Locust is fairly weak. Though able to do significant damage, the Locust is brittle, and falls quickly to concentrated fire. However, its beam can lure enemy units towards awaiting forces, allowing them to be quickly cut down. You may want to plant Locust at certain blindspots and have some units surround them to protect them from being cut down so easily. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform *thedemonapostle